A conventional data collection system may include a mobile unit utilizing applications software to collect and process data by a sequence of automated and/or manual operations. A typical automated process is the non-contact scanning of bar code data by means of a cyclically deflected laser beam or an image photosensor of the CCD type. Once a valid bar code reading has been obtained, a keypad may be manually operated to indicate an associated quantity. The user may then manually initiate a further operation, for example, the on-line transmission of the data to a remote host computer by a known means such as a radio frequency communications link.
The conventional data collection system typically includes one or more clients for collecting data and a centralized computer to concentrate the data. For a large data collection system (i.e., parcel tracking, census taking, meter reading, etc.), a human workforce that collects the data is large and geographically distributed across physical buildings, cities, and states. A data collection workforce uses the mobile units to automate the data collection process.
The conventional mobile unit transfers the collected data by communicating with another computer. Typically, the mobile unit has enough technical capability to perform all communications functions with respect to interfacing directly with the other computer without relying on still another computer to act as a mobile unit controller.